


Operation: T.R.I.C.K.

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Halloween, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Mind Control, Other, Slime, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: An ancient evil awakens on Halloween night, and it's got a taste for candy. The KND assemble to fight it back, but run into trouble when they learn that its sweet tooth extends to sugar, spice and everything nice as well.





	Operation: T.R.I.C.K.

**Author's Note:**

> A word of explanation: Back in the halcyon days of WWOEC, we would occasionally hold a Writer's Jam, wherein some of us would get together and write stories around a central theme or plot, most often around holidays. This is one such story. 
> 
> This, actually, was my entry for the very first Writer's Jam I participated in, back in Halloween of 2007 (wow, I've been at this for a WHILE. o_O ) I don't recall all of the details of the central theme...some kind of interdimensional being came down and started causing trouble. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

 

**Operation: T.R.I.C.K.**  
**...**  
\-------------  
**T** entacles  
**R** avish  
**I** ncredibly  
**C** ute  
**K** NDs  
\-------------

High in the mountains in a remote corner of the world a black crag jutted up like an ominous fang. Thunderclouds hung all around it and swarms of bats seemed inexorably drawn to it. At it's highest point orange light poured out of a cave mouth carved to resemble the grinning face of a jack o'lantern.

A purple streak suddenly appeared in the sky above the crag. Moments later there was a bright flash of light right at the cavern's entrance, and a huge, shadowy figure stepped inside. Instantly a bone-chilling howl echoed through the caves and in seconds a horde of small, black-robed forms was filling the cave, barring the intruder's passage.

"Hold it!" the one the lead snapped, pulling back her robe to reveal the face of a young girl with long blonde hair. "You can just, like, drag your sorry butt out of here dude," she continued with a Valley Girl accent. "The Jacks have guarded this temple for like a kazillion years and you are _totally_ not coming inside."

The intruder, still concealed by shadows it seemed to carry with it, made a small gesture and a surge of energy bowled over the girl and a huge knot of her comrades. With an outraged cry the ones still standing rushed to the attack, but the intruder swept it's hand to the side and a wave of sparkling purple washed over the entire cave, throwing all of the kids back against the walls. Without a word the massive figure walked slowly into the caves.

The blonde girl groaned weakly and was helped into a sitting position by another Jack. "Jamie!" he said urgently, "Jamie, get it together! We can't stop that guy...we've got to get you and the other girls out of here before it's too late!" Jamie nodded and the two of them began rousing the others into a frantic evacuation.

Meanwhile the intruder had reached its destination. In the deepest level of the caves there was a black pedestal carved right out of the living rock. On this pillar sat a small pumpkin, it's wicked grin and slanted eyes dark and empty. The top was removed, and it seemed its interior cavity was filled with candy.

"So here you are," the intruder spoke to it in a slow, deep tone. "I felt you from worlds away...I think you and I are much alike. How long, I wonder, have you been held here?" It extended a hand, and a small purple spark leapt from its fingertips to the pumpkin. The ominous figure chuckled. "Far too long. I will set you free. And in payment I think I'll sample this world's delights...I think there is enough to go around."

With a sinister laugh the intruder vanished. The pumpkin's face began to glow with yellow light, and the candy piled within it swiftly melted into a thick, pink liquid. Slowly, it began to grow.

"Sweeeeet..."

\--------------------------------

In the Kids Next Door Moon Base Numbuh 86 waiting the only way she knew how...impatiently. She was dressed like Raggedy Ann, with a blue and white dress, white mittens, two red spots on her cheeks and her frizzy red hair teased into a yarn-like consistency. She tapped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms as she glared at the closed door in front of her.

"Sir, could you hurry it up?" she called out in her Scottish accent. "We're gonna be late!"

"Just a second! This helmet's hard to get on." Rachel, or as she was better known, Numbuh 362, Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door, called out from the other side.

"D'you need some help?"

"Nah, I got it." A moment later the door slid open and Rachel stepped out, clad in an incredibly authentic Samus Aran costume. "What do you think?" Her voice echoed out from behind the helmet as she teasingly pointed her cannon-arm at her doll-like friend.

Fannie applauded, obviously very impressed. "Oh, sir! Best costume ever!"

Numbuh 362 laughed. "Thanks. C'mon, the others should be getting here soon."

Several minutes later both female operatives were in the Moon Base's main bridge with a few other costumed kids, ready for a night of high-powered trick-or-treating. "Hey everyone!" she called out over the general hum of the crowd, and everyone fell silent. "The shuttle will be here in a few minutes. We've got a three-city route planned out. Are we ready to get some candy?"

The crowd snapped to attention. "Yes sir, Numbuh 362 sir!"

Suddenly Numbuh 35 burst into the bridge, a sheaf of people held in his hands and a worried expression on his face. "Sir! Numbuh 362!" He sighed in relief as he caught sight of her. "Oh, I'm glad I caught...wow, _awesome_ costume sir."

"Thanks." Rachel chuckled.

"Sorry to bother you sir," Numbuh 35 continued, "but we have a situation."

362 sighed. "What is it Bartie?"

"We've been getting reports from the Treat-or-Trickster squads for the last half hour," the communications operative pressed the reports into Rachel's hands, who frowned. The Treat-or-Tricksters were elite groups that had volunteered for the job of keeping kids safe from candy pirate attacks on Halloween.

"What's the matter? Can't they find the pirates?"

35 shook his head, pointing at the reports. "Oh, they found them alright. Ship after ship, all of them ripped to pieces and completely stripped of cargo. They've tried questioning the crews, but all the pirates are in an advanced state of sugar-crash."

All the other operatives were clustered around Rachel, trying to peek over her shoulder at the papers. "What could have done this?" Numbuh 86 asked in a confused tone.

"That's not all." Numbuh 35 hit some buttons on the main console and the big screen flickered to life. "Just a few minutes ago we got this..."

The screen was filled with static, but the voice, distorted as it was, was unmistakable. "Kids Next Door! This is Captain Stickybeard! We're under attack...I think me ship's the last one left!" At this point there was a loud crash and the transmission became inaudible for a moment. "...no good! We're goin' down! Ye've gotta stop it!" The message ended.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Who's checking it out?" Rachel finally asked.

"TT Squad One." 35 replied.

"Good." Rachel nodded. "Numbuh 5's with that group. She's the best candy expert we've got."

And at that moment the big screen went red. Alarms began blaring through the entire Base, the sign of a priority one alert. "Moon Base!" Sure enough, it was Numbuh 5, and she looked terrified. "This is Numbuh 5! We got _big_ trouble here!"

362 stepped forward. "Numbuh 5, this is Numbuh 362. What's your situation?"

"Oh, you are not gonna _believe_ this. Take a look!" The camera shifted angle and a nightmarish sight came on the screen. There was Stickybeard's _Sweet Revenge_ , flagship of the candy pirates. It was wrapped tightly in the massive green vines of a monstrous jack o'lantern, easily as large as the ship itself. It's evil, grinning face glowed with fiery yellow, and it seemed to brighten in intensity as it cracked the ship in two. The vines lifted the ship above the pumpkin, and tons and tons of candy poured into the horror's open top.

Numbuh 5's face came back onscreen. "If that thing took out all the other pirates it ain't gonna get full now. It'll come after the trick-or-treaters next, you can bet on it!"

"Right!" Rachel nodded and rushed to the console. "Moon Base to all available KND operatives...there is a Super-Duper Mega Threat in sector C-18. Converge on Numbuh 5's location _immediately_. Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

\--------------------------------

In mere minutes the bulk of the KND's forces, most still in costume, were gathered around the monster. The attack on Stickybeard had taken place in the shallows just outside of the suburbs, but the jack o'lantern was even now trying to make it's way deeper in to the houses and the candy it seemed inexorably drawn to. Squadrons of KND fighters swarmed around it, but their weapons had no effect on its smooth orange hide and it barely slowed its advance to swat at them.

As Rachel and Fannie and the other operatives from the Moon Base touched down, the beast spoke in a massive, grinding voice that made the ground shake. "SWEEEEET..."

"I want to know what that thing is and how we stop it!" 362 said brusquely as she walked into the command camp, every operative saluting smartly. Like most of them, she still had her costume on, though she'd left the helmet behind and removed the arm cannon.

"We've got something sir." The Numbuh 44's walked up, a blonde girl in a black robe standing between them. "This girl showed up on the edge of the camp. She says she knows what it is."

"For sure," The girl stepped forward. "And we are, like, totally doomed."

"Who are you?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"I'm Jamie...I'm in charge of a group of kids called the Sleeping Jacks. Every Halloween we get together and guard that thing and make sure it doesn't wake up. But this _totally_ uncool guy just walked right through us tonight. We like barely got out in one piece."

Numbuh 86 grabbed the blonde by the shoulders. "So you let that thing loose? What kinda guard are ya?"

"Stand down, Numbuh 86!" Rachel chided, and Fannie let her go. "Alright Jamie...what can you tell us about this thing?"

Jamie carefully smoothed out her robe. "Oh, it's like major bad news. Its name is Eochai. Like, forever ago, some kinda nasty magic got put on it."

"Why does it want candy?"

"Well, the Jacks say that this total weirdo made it to collect the sweetest things in the world for him. But he made it like way to strong, and Eochai was all like, 'Why am I working for you again?' and it like totally ate him."

"Okay..." Rachel was trying very hard not to lose her patience. "And the candy?"

"Oh yeah, so Eochai kept on looking for sweet stuff until it was about to destroy the world and stuff, you know? So then these other magic guys showed up and sealed it up, and told their kids to make sure nobody messed with it. And that's like, how the Jacks got started."

Numbuh 5 and the rest of Sector V had walked up just in time to hear all this. "Numbuh 362, Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 3 shouted, waving a Rainbow Monkey with a widow's peak haircut, long fake fangs and a tuxedo. "Look, I got a Super-Spooky Dracu-Fun Rainbow Monkey!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Seriously? They sold out weeks ago! Let me see..." She started to reach for it, then stopped herself and shook her head. "Tell me about it later Kuki!" She looked at the more 'on the ball' members of the sector. "What have we got?"

"Man, nothing we do even makes a scratch." Numbuh 5 said disgustedly.

"We could call in a K-Strike." Numbuh 2 suggested.

"Too close to the suburbs." Numbuh 1 shook his head. He looked over at Jamie. "So all this thing wants is candy, right?"

"Ha! Like, you wish, Baldy." Jamie shook her head firmly. "The candy's just part one. And if you think this is bad, wait till it finds something sweeter."

"Sweeter?" Numbuh 5 lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "What's sweeter than candy?"

A nearby monitor flickered on, displaying the KND Nightly News logo. "This is Numbuh 10, live at the scene of the worst Halloween attack the KND have ever faced." The red haired operative, the prettiest girl in the KND, appeared on the screen, wearing an adorable sailor costume with a tantalizingly short skirt.

She was so close to Eochai that it just looked like an orange wall behind her. "Like, get her away from it!" Jamie shouted, staring at the screen in shock. Rachel took one look at her face and grabbed one of the communications officers.

"Contact her film crew and order them to withdraw!" But it was too late.

"KNDNN has received reports that the jack o'lantern monster has completely destroyed the candy pirate armada," Numbuh 10 was saying. "While this would normally be good news, especially on Halloween, the monster is now trying to...ahhhhhHHHH!" A thick green vine suddenly wrapped around the sexy little operative's hips and pulled her effortlessly into the air.

The camera tried to follow her, but there was no need. Everyone on the ground could see the tiny, struggling speck as Eochai held Numbuh 10 in front of its face. "SWEEEEET..." With that, the vine rose up and tossed her into the monster's main body.

In the utter silence that followed, Jamie spoke softly. "Sugar and spice, and everything nice..."

"SWEET!" Panic broke out as dozens and dozens of vines flew out in all directions, each one unerringly snatching a female operative off the ground or out of the sky and depositing her into the massive gourd.

All the operatives at the command base starting running around in a tight circle, screaming at the top of their lungs. Only Numbuhs 1, 5 and 362 stayed calm enough to rush to the communicators. "All operatives pull back!" Rachel shouted. "Pull back right now!"

"The creature is going after the girls!" Numbuh 1 added. "If you're a female operative get yourself away from that thing at once!"

"And if you're a boy you _better_ not be running away without helping someone get out safe!" Numbuh 5 finished.

"Will all of you just shut _up_!" Rachel snapped, bringing the panicking operatives to a halt. "Jamie, what's happening inside of that thing? Are my people okay?"

Jamie seemed a little dazed as she stared at Eochai. "For sure...they're okay. For now."

"What is it doing to them?" Numbuh 86 demanded.

"Something really bad..." Jamie licked her lips. "But like something really good, too. I've, like, always wondered..." Everyone looked at her strangely, but she seemed almost hypnotized by the monster she had once guarded.

A voice crackled on the radio. "Numbuh 60 to command, Numbuh 60 to command, do you read?"

  
Numbuh 362 sighed in relief. "Numbuh 362 here Numbuh 60. Glad to hear you're safe."

"I don't think I'm the one in trouble," he replied darkly. "I'm here near the line. We managed to get a lot of operatives away, but I'd guess it might have taken fifty of us before the retreat. All girls."

Rachel looked around. "I need options, people!"

"Well we don't have many." Numbuh 2 said. "We can't hurt it. And there's some kind of energy shield over the top. We can't get in."

"Numbuh 5 isn't so sure about that." Numbuh 5 had a sly little smile on her face. "Maybe we can..."

Numbuh 362 looked at her for a moment, then smiled as well. "Numbuh 60," she said, speaking into the radio again. "Pull everyone back to this location." She shifted channels. "Moon Base. We need every hot chili-mustard charge you can get down here in the next ten minutes." She switched to an all-points bulletin. "Kids Next Door, this is Numbuh 362. You may have noticed we've got a problem. We've got an idea, but we'll need some volunteers..."

Soon, everything was ready. Nearly every girl in the KND wanted in on the mission, but less than a hundred charges were ready to be shipped in from the Moon Base. "Alright Ladies!" Numbuh 362 shouted, tossing her large bomb from one hand to the other. "Listen up...we don't know what's going on in there, so all of you have to be ready to act on your own. Find something that looks important and slap one of these on it. You've got a twenty second detonator, so make sure you can get away quick before you set it!"

From his position as lookout Numbuh 4 called out, "It's startin' to move!" And sure enough the monstrous jack o'lantern began extending its vines, pulling itself forward.

"This is it!" 362 glared out at the target. She punched her fist into the air. "Kids Next Door rule!"  
  
From behind her a chorus of almost a hundred female voices rang out, "Kids Next Door rule, Numbuh 362 SIR!"

"SWEET!" Eochai bellowed as it drew closer. With a roar, the band of operatives charged the monstrosity, throwing themselves right in the path of the questing vines.

Numbuh 3, busily trying to hang onto her Rainbow Monkey _and_ her bomb, was in the rear of the pack. Before she could even cry out she felt someone grab her long, black hair and pull her to the ground. "Hey!" she managed to yelp in outrage as she felt the bomb yanked from her hands and saw a blonde-haired, black robe figure run at the monster in her place.

Rachel, meanwhile, was within spitting distance of the titanic pumpkin when it finally lashed out and caught her around the waist. She clutched her bomb to her chest in a death-grip as she was plucked from the ground. Her stomach flew into her throat as the thick, woody tendril tossed her into the air, and it slammed right back down into her feet as she reached the peak and began falling. Far below, the pitch black hole in Eochai's head was coming at her with blinding speed.

_Alright you ugly sack of...pumpkin. Get ready for a_ huge _stomachache!_

\--------------------------------

When Numbuh 362 fell into the interior of the gigantic pumpkin monster she felt like she entered a different world. No light from the opening above came through, and the air grew hot and close. And there was a thick, very sweet smell in the air that Rachel got a real noseful of on the way down.

Then she hit bottom with a gooey splash, sinking deep into a lake of viscous pink slime. Mouth shut tight, and still holding tightly to the bomb she needed to plant, Rachel kicked herself towards the surface and sucked in a huge breath of hot air as she tried to get a grip on her situation. Eochai’s face was visible on the interior wall, the bright yellow glow from its carved features given a reddish cast though the rind. Obscured as the face was, Rachel couldn’t shake the feeling that it was aware of her.

Her eyes hadn't adjusted yet, but she could hear other operatives hitting the surface just as she had, and all around her Numbuh 362 could hear girls moaning and whimpering. Rachel's eyes hardened and she started pushing her way through the sticky pink slime to try and find her way to something solid. The goo was seeping through the openings in her costume armor, making her whole body feel sticky and slimy. She hadn't gotten far when she felt something grab the wrist that held the bomb. Reflexively, she yanked back on her arm, pulling up above the surface, holding back a scream when she saw what had her. The goo seemed to have formed itself into a slim tentacle that was wrapping itself around her forearm and pulling her back.

"Let me _go_!" she shouted, using her free hand to try and pull the thing off. It was no good...it wasn't holding her tight enough to cause her pain, but it was far too strong to remove by herself. And as she worked on the tentacle on her wrist, she felt a couple more grab her around the ankles. With a scream, she began to struggle frantically, hammering on the shiny pink tendril with her fist.

Suddenly there was a loud moan from above and directly behind her. Pausing in her struggles, she looked up and her eyes widened. It was Numbuh 10, hanging suspended above the slimy surface by many of the pulsing pink tentacles. The beautiful young operative was naked, the only scrap of fabric left on her body the torn remnants of the collar and scarf from her sailor suit. Like Numbuh 362, she was covered with the glistening pink slime.

The tentacles were sliding all over her body, her arms, her legs. Two of them were running their lengths over her chest, seeming to deliberately caress the small mounds on her chest. Numbuh 10 groaned again and squirmed a little in the tentril's grip. With a surge of horror Rachel realized one of the tentacles was between the other girls legs, twisting and pumping in and out of her small pussy.

One of the tentacles on Numbuh 10's chest slipped up a little higher, and the red-haired girl licked her lips and smiled dreamily. As Rachel watched in shock, she opened her mouth and closed her lips around the tip of the tentacle, sucking on it and moaning loudly as it pumped in and out of her mouth.

That was enough for Numbuh 362. Unable to just watch, she dropped the bomb, which floated motionless on the surface of the slime lake. Fighting hard against the three tentacles on her she fought her way towards Numbuh 10 and started pulling with all of her might on the tentacles that held her subordinate.

She screamed a little in fright as something grabbed a hold of her free hand. Twisting around, she found herself looking at a familiar figure in a slimy black robe and black hair. "Jamie!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here?"

Jamie smiled at her strangely. "I took one of the Kids Next Door's bombs and ran ahead of her."

Rachel frowned suddenly. "Wait a second...you knew this was happening, didn't you?"

"Oh, for sure." Jamie nodded absently. "I always knew...and, like, I always sort of wondered what it'd be like." She giggled and looked up at Numbuh 10, who was still sucking the tentacle enthusiastically as she was violated.

Numbuh 362 frowned angrily. "Well enjoy it while you can Jamie, cause I'm blowing this thing into a bazillion pieces!" With no other choice, she turned away from the tentacles holding Numbuh 10 and began working her way back to where she left the bomb.

"Like, I totally don't think you can." Jamie said, then sighed with satisfaction. Three of the tentacles peeked out through the neck of her robe, and as Rachel watched over her shoulder, the blonde girl was lifted into the air, the tentacles ripping the robe apart and letting it fall into the slime. Jamie groaned happily as more of the tentacles began probing at her naked body.

On the verge of panic, Rachel frantically struggled against the tentacles and had almost reached the chili bomb when more of the pink arms appeared, gripping her by the waist, the thighs and both arms. "Nooo!" she wailed as she was pulled up and back by the unyielding tentacles. Fighting futilely, Rachel was relieved to see that the tentacles were, for the moment anyway, baffled by the hard plastic armor she was wearing.

_But it's only a matter of time_! Now that her eyes had adjusted Rachel could see that nobody was faring any better. All over the pumpkin's interior the operative who had willingly dove in with her being attacked. Hundreds of the tentacles were everywhere, holding the girls helpless as others tore their clothes away, sometimes even helped by the girls who had already fallen under Eochai's spell.

Nearby, Numbuh 86 was shouting angrily as Sonya, Numbuh 83, eagerly joined a swarm of tentacles in ripping the Raggedy Ann dress off as the bright pink tentacles molested both of them. The young, pigtailed operative started hungrily licking the pink goo from Fannie's chest as one of the tentacles forced its way into the angry girl's mouth, cutting off her anguished screams. The instant the tentacle invaded her Fannie fell limp, all her struggles ceasing.

The tentacles holding Rachel had been moving her steadily closer to Numbuh 10, and now the two were facing each other, so close they were almost touching. Some of the tentacles had found their way into the armor and were trying to pry it away, and the sensation as they rubbed wetly against the bare skin beneath made Rachel want to scream.

Numbuh 10's eyes slowly focused on the girl in front of her. "Hello sir..." she panted, her mouth hanging open. Her tongue was lolling out, and a trail of saliva mixed with pink was dripping down her chest. The tentacles holding the red-haired girl's arms let go, and without a moment's hesitation Numbuh 10 started helping to pull off the costume.

"Numbuh 10, nooo!" Rachel wailed, trying to twist away. "I _order_ you to stop!"

"You're gonna love it siiiiIIIIR!" As Numbuh 10 spoke her whole body shuddered and her words turned into a cry of ecstasy. As she came, she pulled Rachel close and, before Rachel could react, pressed their lips together. A large quantity of the pink goo in Numbuh 10's mouth entered Rachel's and Rachel desperately tried to get away from it.

But then she tasted it. Numbuh 362's eyes widened in shock and then closed in bliss as the sweetest thing she had ever experienced filled her mouth. It was like all the best parts of all the candy in the world had been combined into a single perfect flavor, and with a flash of understanding Rachel realized that they were all trapped in the liquefied essence of the candy Eochai had stolen.

Numbuh 10's mouth pulled away and Rachel whined in protest, licking her lips to try and get every drop of the heavenly sweetness that she could. But then another tentacle was lifting up between them, and both girls squealed in delight as they began lavishing their tongues across its translucent surface. It moved away a moment later, forcing itself down the neck of Rachel's costume, and without missing a beat the girls began licking and kissing each other's faces, eagerly striving for every drop of the sugary slime.

The more of the concentrated candy she swallowed, the more of an effect it seemed to have on Rachel. A warm, buzzing sensation washed over her, relaxing her every muscle and making her skin hypersensitive to every sensation. At the same time her mind just seemed to drift away on a tide of decadent pleasure...some part of her knew she should still be fighting, but she just wanted it sooooo much...

So she barely noticed as the last of her armor plopped into the candy goo below, leaving her wearing only a soaked and sticky pair of panties. The tentacles lifted her arms up over her head, two of them sliding up to coil around her budding breasts, their narrow tips flicking again and again over her small nipples. She groaned against Numbuh 10's face and the other girl giggled wetly as she licked Rachel's tongue.

She felt herself pulling away from Numbuh 10, and she began struggling again. Numbuh 10 was fighting as well, neither of them willing to give the other us yet. But it was no good, and soon Rachel was laying on her back in the air, suspended by a swarm of grasping tentacles.

More of them wrapped around her legs, and her last vestiges of free will forced her to try and keep her legs closed. "No!" she gasped, her muscles straining against the pink tendrils. "Stop...you can't!"

Of course, they could. Seemingly without effort her legs were spread wide open and a few more tentacles rose up to probe at her pussy. Tears running down her face, Rachel desperately struggled against what was happening. With a sudden thrust one of the tentacles slipped into the crotch of the slimy piece of fabric and tore it away, leaving her with nothing but a tattered elastic band around her hips.

Numbuh 362 had never felt more exposed and more helpless. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the tentacles poking at sliding against her pussy. After what seemed like forever, one of them finally pushed inside of her, and Rachel let out a long, tortured moan as she felt her intruder swelling and flexing in her cunt.

  
"No...no...no...!" Every breath she panted her feeble resistance, but the tentacle inside of her felt so good...it was almost like she was tasting it with her pussy. Without thinking she was spreading her legs open even wider, bringing her hips up to meet it's every thrust.

In few strokes she felt it tense up inside her and then it burst, spraying out huge dose of sugary goo deep inside her love canal. She screamed loudly, the sudden rush of pleasure driving her to a frenzied orgasm. The tendril slipped out of her, pink candy oozing out around it, and a second one quickly took its place, sliding easily into her lubricated pussy. A tentacle suddenly appeared in front of her face, poking gently at her lips and she practically sobbed in relief as she opened her mouth and gratefully began to suck on it.

Just as her mind was almost completely wiped bare, her eyes flew open at the sensation of yet another tendril probing at her ass. She twisted to the side so violently that the tentacle in her mouth almost came loose, and she quickly opened her mouth wider to make sure she didn't lose it. From her new position she could see Numbuh 10 and Jamie, hanging in the tentacles like bugs trapped in a pink, glistening web. Both were grunting in mindless lust as the pink pseudopods used their bodies. It was the sexiest thing 362 had seen in her life, and with a shudder of surrender, she stopped fighting against the last intruder.

She sucked harder on the tentacle, drinking down the gift of its sugary ambrosia as the tentacles in her cunt and ass fucked her relentlessly. _I can't let this go on..._ Her thoughts were faint and weak. _Have to get away..._

_...eventually..._

\--------------------------------

"What's going on in there?" Numbuh 60 asked impatiently. In Numbuh 362's absence he had taken command and he and a cluster of other operatives were looking up at Eochai with trepidation. Since consuming the strike force it had been completely inert. It just sat on the ground like a perfectly normal 200-foot tall jack o'lantern.

"I'm starting to reconsider that K-Strike." Numbuh 1 said from beside him.

"I'm not," Numbuh 60 replied. "Way too risky and I haven't seen one thing that makes me think it'd work."

"I just wish we knew what was going on in there." Numbuh 2 said, scratching his head as he looked up the monstrous pumpkin. He paused. “Is the face getting dimmer, or is it just me?”

“Wait, what?” Numbuh 60 demanded, turning back to look. Sure enough, the grinning glowing face was starting to fade. It didn’t look like the light was going out, rather it seemed like the face was just vanishing, leaving the pumpkin’s orange rind smooth and untouched. “Okay, I’m gonna go ahead and guess that’s not good. We’ve gotta get eyes on the inside of that thing.”

Numbuh 1 hummed and tapped his chin. "What if we lowered someone down into Eochai on a line and then pulled them out again? At least then we might know what we're up against."

"Yeah right!" Numbuh 60 scoffed. "We're running low on female operatives, and I don't think any of them are stupid enough to sign up on a mission like that at this point."

"HEY!" The sudden shout made the three of them jump and spin around. Numbuh 3 was sitting behind them. After the initial charge she had wandered back into camp without explanation and quickly set up an impromptu tea party with her Rainbow Monkey and a sullen-looking Numbuh 4. "Are we going trick-or-treating, or what?"

The three grinned at each other and looked back at Kuki. "Sure Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said. "We've got a special kind of trick-or-treating for you."

\--------------------------------

Inside Eochai all of the girls were slowly being pulled together. Everywhere Rachel turned she could see grasping tentacles, moaning girls and shiny, sticky flesh. She ended up near Numbuh 5, sating her appetite by licking the combined candy and pussy juice that coated the tentacle that was fucking the dark skinned operative. "Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me..." Rachel panted the mantra mindlessly with every thrust of the invading tentacles inside her.

"Numbuh 362, we gotta get out of here!" Numbuh 5 groaned above her.

"I know it!" Rachel whimpered back, shuddering slightly as the pumping tentacles forced her to come again. She had long since lost count of how many times an orgasm had been torn out of her. Her belly had started to swell, and whether this was because of how much sugary sweet slime she had swallowed, or the huge amounts of it that had been left in her ass and pussy, she didn't know. She just wanted more.

"I never wanna leave!" Sonya shouted from a short distance away. The young girl had somehow gotten a hand free and was using it to scoop the goo running down her body into her mouth. Two tentacles were forcing themselves in and out of her tiny, impossibly stretched cunt and she was frantically grinding back against them. "I just wanna stay an' cum an' cum an' cum!"

"Numbuh 83’s got a point you know." Numbuh 5 murmured. "We could just stay forever...this is like heaven for me." She wriggled down so that she was level with Numbuh 362 and began lapping the candy slime from her commander's tits with long, slow strokes of her tongue.

"I know...I know...but we..." Rachel suddenly gasped and squeaked loudly. The tentacle in her ass had finished and slipped out, but rather than the replacement she had been expecting she instead felt a new sensation at her little pink pucker...a tongue. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Numbuh 86's glistening face looking back up at her. "Fannie!"

"I've always wanted to do this sir!" the Scottish operative moaned in pure bliss. "This is heaven for me too!" She buried her face in Rachel's ass again and the blonde girl shuddered at the fresh wave of pleasure this sparked.

Suddenly, a hot, wet breeze blew past them all. Rachel looked around, trying to find it's source. They had all been dragged closer to Eochai's face, but it had changed. Before it had seemed somewhat muted, like the light was actually shining through the rind from the other side. Numbuh 362 was startled at how much brighter it had become. It definitely looked like it was shining on this side now, and Rachel couldn’t help but feel like it was looking right at them. And as she watched, its grinning maw opened a little wider. "Oh no..." she breathed.

"That thing's gonna eat us!" Numbuh 5 shouted. There were a very few answering cries of dismay, but for the most part the girls were way too far gone to understand what was happening.

Rachel tried to make her body fight again, but it just wouldn't obey her. She was too tired, and everything just felt too good. She looked back at Numbuh 5 and saw the same thing in the other girl's eyes. "Might as well enjoy it..." Abby whispered, and leaned forward, kissing Rachel hard.

Nodding a little, Rachel opened her mouth and sampled the sweetness of Numbuh 5's tongue. Closing her eyes, she tried to make her mind shut down, tried to just lose herself in the pleasure of the moment and forget what was coming...

\--------------------------------

High above Eochai Numbuh 1 was checking Numbuh 3's harness and line. "Hold her steady Numbuh 2!" he called out.

"You got it!"

"Alright Numbuh 3, you know what to do, right?" Numbuh 1 handed her a surveillance camera. "Just go in, yell Trick or Treat, take a few pictures, and we'll pull you out. Got it?"

"Got it! But who’s gonna give me the candy?”

“I will, when I pull you back up. It’s a new kind of trick-or-treating, remember?”

"Oh, right. Bye bye!" Without a second thought Kuki hopped out of the hatch and her line began lowering her quickly down towards the pumpkin. "Trick or Treat!" she shouted happily as she fell. "Trick or Treat!"

"I hope this works." Numbuh 1 groaned.

"Yeah, me too." Numbuh 2 called back. "I guess we just gotta pump-kin this thing for information!" He started to laugh, but it died quickly. "Man, that's just no fun without Numbuh 5."

Numbuh 3, meanwhile, had made it into Eochai's interior without incident. "Trick or Treat!" she yelped into the hot darkness. "Hey, c'mon! Trick or Treat!" She suddenly giggled. "Oh, right...the camera." She lifted the powerful camera, but before she could take a single picture a horde of pink tentacles rose up out of the depths towards her.

Up above the entire vessel shuddered and tilted to the side. "Numbuh 2, what's going on?!" Numbuh 1 shouted as he tried to keep his balance.

"Something's pulling her down!"

"Well get her back up here!"

"I can't, the winch isn't strong enough!"

The tentacles were beginning to slide into Kuki's clothing, and she giggled softly at the sensation. "Hey, watch it! I'm ticklish!" One of them came into range and she gave the shining pink tendril a quick, impulsive peck. "Oooo, you taste pretty good!"

Abruptly, everything seemed to freeze. Far below, even the tentacles molesting the horde of female operatives came to a sudden halt. For the first time, the grin on Eochai's glowing face seemed to flicker. "TOO...SWEET..." There was a rumbling, shuddering groan and the tentacles all retracted, dumping the girls into the candy pool.

Many of the girls, still driven completely out of their minds with lust, simply started in on each other, picking up where the tentacles left off. A few though, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 5 and a handful of others, managed to pull themselves together in enough time to act.

The tentacles had been very thourough...everything had been brought over. Tattered costumes, equipment...even the bombs. Numbuh 362 grabbed one of the mustard-chili charges from where it lay, half sunk in the candy goo. "Kids Next Door, hit the button and throw 'em in!" She bellowed, punching the detonator hard and hurling it with all her remaining strength right into Eochai's mouth. Quite a few other bombs quickly followed.

Twenty seconds later, Eochai's grin suddenly turned into a frown. The enormous pumpkin began to shake, and its tentacles writhed wildly in all directions. And with a utterly gihugic ka-boom the ancient monster burst into smithereens, raining chunks of pumpkin and sweet pink goo down for miles and leaving behind more than one hundred girls naked and very sticky girls who were dazedly trying to pull themselves out of a gigantic pink puddle.

Rachel just let herself fall backwards, laughing exhaustedly. As she heard the claxons of the KND Med teams coming in, she closed her eyes and let herself drift away.

\--------------------------------

Very late that night Numbuh 86 was dozing off at her console on the Moon Base's main bridge. None of the girls who had been trapped in Eochai had been in much of a mood for any kind of candy after everything was over, and all of them had just wanted to go home, take five or six showers and rinse all the gunk out of their hair.

There was a tap on her shoulder and Fannie jumped and squealed in surprise. She spun around and saw Numbuh 362 smiling down at her. "Oh, sir, just ah...keeping an eye on things in here." Numbuh 86 said quickly, trying to look busy.

"I'll bet." Rachel chuckled.

"What brings you up here, sir? I thought you'd be home asleep by now."

"I guess I could be..." She leaned in and gave Fannie a little kiss on the lips. "But I have a better idea." She held a large, transparent canister in front of the Scottish girl's eyes. It was filled to the brim with pink liquid.

86's eyes widened. "Is that...?"

"I've got a lot more in my room." Rachel teased. "Want to have a little Halloween party...just the two of us?"

"Oh, _yes sir_!" Fannie quickly leapt out of her seat and half-dragged Rachel out of the bridge as the blonde commander laughed delightedly.

"Happy Halloween!"

\--------------------------------

On the empty bridge, the monitors began to light up with news alerts and distress signals from all over the world.

Halloween wasn't over, and the KNDs wouldn't be the only ones in trouble by night's end...


End file.
